


Unconditionally and Irrevoca-Billary in Love (Companion Piece)

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Series: Vampire AU I Guess [5]
Category: Political RPF - US 20th c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: 1970s, Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: The explicit companion piece for the prequel to whatever this weird vampire AU series is. After discovering that her boyfriend Bill Clinton is a vampire Hillary Rodham invites him to satisfy his lust for both her blood and her body. Bill gladly accepts the offer, and the two share an intimate evening together.
Relationships: Bill Clinton/Hillary Clinton
Series: Vampire AU I Guess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/864756
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Unconditionally and Irrevoca-Billary in Love (Companion Piece)

**Author's Note:**

> "The explicit companion piece will be posted at some point in the near future" I said when I posted the clean part of this back on Halloween, and then I proceeded to take almost two months to get this finished and posted. I apologize for the delay, I've been pretty busy lately so I haven't had much free time to spend on my questionable hobby of writing goofy cursed crack fic to share online. Anyways, this is done finally, and I hope that it was worth the wait for everyone who wanted this. This picks up at the part towards the end of "Unconditionally and Irrevoca-Billary in Love" that's like “Well then, come distract me.” She invited him. And he did." My last fic of 2019 ended up being lewd crack fanfiction that I posted on Christmas, what a way to end the year. Happy holidays and happy new year y’all enjoy this cursed mess.

Bill grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and drew it up, pulling it off of himself and letting Hillary see his chest for the first time. Despite his beard and the abundance of wavy brown locks crowning his head his chest was surprisingly bare, and his skin was pale and smooth like fine porcelain. Hillary reached out and placed her hand over his heart, feeling its beat, slow and rhythmic and strong. She trailed her hand downwards until it rested between his legs. He was already beginning to get hard from the kissing and petting they’d been doing; she could feel his cock straining beneath her palm. Hillary started to stroke it, nothing but fabric separating it from her touch.

“Bill, have you ever fucked a human before?” She asked him.

“Never,” He confessed, “I’ve fucked vampire women before, but this’ll be the first time I’ve done it with a human. I’m glad that my first time will be with you.” Hillary couldn’t help but smile at this. God, knowing just how absolutely smitten he was with her, how precious she was to him, how much he adored her made her heart flutter with love! She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled off her tank top, leaving her chest covered by nothing but a pale blue bra. She adjusted her glasses and, looking down at herself, she suddenly felt as if she looked too drab for the occasion, felt as if she should have worn something more enticing.

“If I’d known that this was going to happen tonight I would have put on some nice lingerie for you,” She told him, “Just to make it a little more special.”  
“You don’t have to do anything to make it special, it’s already special because it’s with you,” Bill assured her, caressing her cheek, “And I want to show you how much I love you. Besides, your underwear’s not gonna stay on for long, so I don’t really care what it looks like.” He kissed down her neck and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra so he could show her chest some attention. Hillary helped him along by shrugging the straps off of her shoulders, allowing Bill to practically tear the garment from her body and toss it to the floor. Her being on top of him provided him with a lovely view of her bare breasts, full and soft and ready for his touch. He buried his face in them, kissed and licked and sucked at them, brought his hands up to fondle them, causing a deep blush to come to Hillary’s cheeks. His desire for her was palpable, and it turned her on to know that he found her so irresistible, that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She loved having his hands roaming her body, and she longed for them to roam lower, but that wouldn’t be easy in the position they were currently in with her still straddling his leg. She pulled away and shifted off of him, lying back among the pillows.

“Is it okay if I take these off now?” She asked him, gesturing to her shorts.

“God, yes! Hell, I’ll take them off for you!” Bill loomed over her and pulled her shorts down her legs, leaving her in just her panties, pale blue to match her bra. He slipped his hand into them and stroked her pussy; she was already wet, yearning for his touch, and she pressed herself against his palm. He withdrew his hand and yanked her panties off, tossing them away with her shorts. She parted her legs, giving him a full view her pussy, plush pink lips slightly concealed by a patch of soft dark blonde curls. Bill grabbed hold of her legs, got down in between them, and nibbled softly at her thigh, making Hillary shiver. Was he going to bite her there? They’d barely gotten started! But he soon ceased with the nibbling and glanced up at her, offering a sly smirk. “Before I taste your blood, there’s something else of yours I want to taste.” He drawled suggestively. He lowered his head and stuck his tongue out, licking up the length of her pussy to let her know his intentions. She shuddered at the first delightful wave of pleasure that that simple lick brought her, biting her lip in anticipation of more, yet also feeling a bit apprehensive that his fangs were so close to such a sensitive part of her.

“Don’t even think about biting me while you’re down there,” She warned him sternly, “Anywhere else is fine, but that’s off limits for biting unless you want me to send you home tonight without getting any blood or sex.”

“I’d never bite you there, I swear,” Bill promised her, “I wanna make you feel good, not hurt you.” To emphasize his point he pressed his tongue to her again, giving another languid lick, then another, tasting her and teasing her, his beard tickling her skin and making her tremble. He was being so gentle, so slow, so loving. He brought his mouth down upon her clit, sucking firmly, making her writhe beneath his touch. She gazed down at him as he ate her out, his face buried between her legs, his hands still grasping her thighs, being mindful of his strength so that he wouldn’t bruise her. It felt so nice to have his hands on her, and it had felt even nicer when he’d had his one hand down her panties, those graceful, deft fingers of his caressing her tenderly. Now she wondered what it would feel like to have his fingers inside of her.

“Bill, can you finger me while you’re doing that?” She requested. “I really love how your hand feels.” Bill didn’t reply to her-and she was glad that he didn’t, as she liked his mouth just where it was-but she felt him trail one hand down from her thigh to trace his fingertips along her pussy, sticking his index and middle fingers inside of her. He began pumping them in and out of her as he licked and sucked at her clit, doing his best to drive her wild. Every time he thrusted his fingers into her he felt her buck her hips back against his hand, trying to get every last bit of contact, trying to feel every last ounce of sensation. Hillary groped at her own breast, resting her free hand on the back of Bill’s head, and she toyed with his hair as his tongue prodded inside her, swept and glided across her tender flesh, exciting and delighting her while he fingered her ever faster and harder. Bill pulled away for a moment to marvel up at her, his fingers still within her, her fingers threading through his hair. He enjoyed seeing her face flushed with desire and knowing that he was responsible for sending her into such ecstasy, enjoyed the way she moved beneath him, writhing and arching against his face and hand, enjoyed hearing the soft gasps and cries she made as he pleasured her.

“You look so fucking sexy like this,” He purred, stroking over her clit with his thumb, earning yet another lewd noise from her, “I bet you look even sexier when you cum. Only one way to find out.” He dove his head down once more, shoving his face in her pussy and absolutely ravishing her with his mouth, determined to bring her to climax. It was all too much for Hillary, his fingers pumping away, his tongue pressing against her, and it sent her tumbling over the edge.

“Bill!” She mewled his name, practically melting beneath his touch as orgasm overtook her, “Oh God, Bill!” Bill drew his fingers out of her then, but his mouth did not immediately leave her. He gave a few more parting licks, loving the feeling of Hillary quivering beneath his lips as her orgasm subsided, and then rose from between her legs to come lay at her side. His fingers were wet and sticky from being inside her, he licked them clean and then flashed her a smug, fanged grin.

“And you thought I wanted to bite you down there,” He teased, “I told you I just wanted to make you feel good, and it looks like I succeeded.”

“Oh, you sure fucking did!” She replied, “God, that felt amazing!” Bill leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“You’re amazing,” He murmured softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now it’s my turn to show you something amazing,” Hillary leered, bringing her hand down from his chest to rest upon his crotch, “Can I take your shorts off?”

“Oh, I’d be absolutely honored if you did.” He smirked, and Hillary rolled her eyes at this, though she couldn’t help but chuckle a bit anyways. She pulled his shorts and briefs down, dropping them off the side of her bed with the rest of their clothes, then she shifted herself so she was kneeling at his side and gazed down, admiring his cock. It was a decent length and girth, and it stood tall among a forest of brown curls. Hillary grasped it in one hand and placed her other on his thigh for leverage, lowering her head until her mouth was tantalizingly close to his length.

“You’re going to suck my blood, it’s only fair that I get to suck something of yours as well.” She told him, giving a coy grin. “And don’t worry, I won’t bite you down there either.” She licked the tip of his cock to let him know what she meant, then took it into her mouth, sucking gently.

“Oh! Hillary!” Bill gasped out her name, throwing his head back as she blew him. Her mouth felt heavenly, sultry and wet around his cock, and though she couldn’t quite take all of it in she made sure to stroke the base with her hand so it wouldn’t go unstimulated. Hillary lifted her head, letting his cock slide out of her mouth, and started to pump it as she licked and sucked the tip. She brought her mouth down on it again and gazed up at Bill, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Every action by Hillary was calculated, deliberate, dizzying, and driving him absolutely wild. He’d been with other women in the past who had taken a disappointingly passive approach in bed, but there was nothing passive about Hillary at all, both in bed and out of it. If there was something she wanted she was going to go for it, and he was so incredibly happy to know that she wanted him and wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. She bobbed her head up and down on his length, slowly and sensually, pumping his cock while she blew him. She started to go faster, but her hair kept falling into her face every time she brought her head down, and she repeatedly had to pause to brush it out of the way or toss it back over her shoulders.

“Well, fuck,” Hillary muttered in frustration, bringing her mouth away from his cock, “I should have brought a hair tie.”

“Here, let me help.” Bill gathered her hair up in one of his hands and held it away from her face for her. “Better?”

“Much better.” She went back to sucking him off, wrapping her hand around his length and pumping it in time with every bob of her head, able to fully concentrate on what she was doing now that her hair wasn’t getting in the way. Bill brought his free hand down to her breasts, groping at them as she pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock. He cupped one breast and gave it a firm squeeze, getting a muffled moan out of her. It felt so good to have his hands on her as she blew him, to experience the exciting contrast of the one kneading at her breast and the other gently holding her hair back, that simultaneous mixture of tenderness and roughness. She plunged her head down on his cock, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could, holding it there, hollowing her cheeks and sucking hard. Bill groaned loudly, and Hillary felt his hold on her tighten, though even with his head clouded by pleasure he was still careful to control his strength so as not to hurt her.

“Oh, fuck,” He swore, his voice husky and his Arkansas drawl even more pronounced than normal, “Fuck, Hillary, your mouth feels so good!” He loved the way she made him feel, loved how with just her mouth and her hand she could render him a shuddering, swearing, moaning mess, loved her and loved being in her bed. Hillary drew back again, sucking and licking the tip of his cock as she pumped the rest of it hard. She gazed up at Bill, her blue eyes meeting with his red ones, and took note of his expression. There was no rosy blush tinting his cheeks to hint at his arousal, but that was to be expected. He hadn’t drunken from a human in a while; his skin wouldn’t flush until after he’d had some of her blood. She didn’t need to see a blush to know what effect she had on him, though. Hillary could see the lust in his eyes, in that heady look he was giving back to her, in the way his lips were ever so slightly parted, the way he exhaled breathily, sensually, with each new movement she made, yearning for her next touch. It was absolutely exquisite to watch.

“Oh, Bill,” She moaned his name, feeling him tremble when she did so, “You have no idea how hot you look right now. I love being able to make you come undone; I think I’ll love making you cum even more.” She pumped him harder, faster, pressing her cheek against the tip of his cock as a silent way of letting him know where she wanted him to finish off. That sent him over the edge, and he let out a whine of delight as pleasure overwhelmed him.

“Hillary!” He cried out her name, feeling an orgasm rock his body to its very core, “Oh fuck, oh God, oh, Hillary!” Bill came on her face, covering her cheek and one of the lenses of her glasses in splotches of his seed. His cock went soft in her hand, and he released his hold on her hair, allowing it fall around her shoulders once more as she let go of his length and lifted her head to admire him. He looked so handsome lying there on the bed, thoroughly spent, chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took as his orgasm subsided. She moved in to kiss him, but then paused over his mouth and pulled back.

“I shouldn’t,” She said, offering a contrite smile, “You probably wouldn’t be too happy if I kissed you right after sucking you off.”

“Oh, I don’t give a fuck,” He replied, “As long as it isn’t garlic I don’t care what you’ve had in your mouth, I’ll always want to kiss you.” He drew his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deep kiss.

“Well, I’m glad you don’t care, and I love your kisses,” Hillary giggled as they parted and he began to kiss down her neck again, “But can you let me go for a minute? I just want to wash my face off real quick before we do anything else.” Bill allowed her to slip out of his embrace, and she pressed a kiss to his brow before heading into the adjoining bathroom. She grabbed a clean washcloth from the counter and ran it under the faucet, wringing it out so it was damp but not dripping wet. She’d left the bathroom door open, and though she couldn’t see him as she rinsed her glasses in the sink and blotted her cheek with the washcloth Hillary could feel Bill’s gaze upon her, could sense that he was watching her every move from her bed, and it sent a shiver of delight up her spine to know how completely captivated he was by her. When she was finished Hillary set the washcloth down, placed her glasses back on, and returned to her bedroom, where she was surprised to see that Bill was already hard again, just lying there among the pillows holding his cock in his hand.

“Oh!” She gasped, “That was fast! I didn’t think it’d be up again so soon.” Bill grinned, amused by her reaction.

“Stefani didn’t mention this in his tome, but heightened sexual stamina comes with a vampire’s heightened physical stamina,” He explained, “And having your beautiful body to look at helps a lot too.” Hillary blushed at the compliment and climbed back onto the bed with him. Bill grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on top of him, crushing their mouths together in another heated kiss, his cock pressing teasingly against her thigh.

“Do you have any condoms?” She asked him as they broke away to catch their breath. He shook his head and reached up to cup her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Sorry, I don’t,” He told her, “Well, I do, but they’re back at my place. I thought we’d just be studying tonight, not fucking, or else I would have brought them with me. But I can throw my clothes on and run back to my room real quick to grab some.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t need to. I’m on the pill,” Hillary assured him, “We won’t be expecting a little dhampir any time soon.” She shifted a bit so she was straddling Bill and grabbed his cock, guiding it towards her pussy, pressing the tip against herself, the both of them quivering a bit from the mixture of excitement and nerves they felt over making love for the first time. Slowly, Hillary sank down onto him, biting her lip to keep from moaning as she felt him fill her completely. She tilted her head down to look at Bill, her hair falling over her shoulders and draping around her face, her glasses sliding down the bridge of her nose just enough to allow her to peer at him over the tops of the frames. He looked absolutely besotted with her, gazing up at her with the sweetest, most endearing expression she had ever seen on a man.

“Oh, Hillary,” He sighed dreamily, “You’re like a goddess.” She looked so sexy, so confident and powerful and imposing as she loomed over him, she hadn’t even moved yet and he was already in ecstasy. It made Hillary feel good to know just how loved and adored she was by him, and she wanted to show him that she loved and adored him back. She started to ride him, raising her hips and then rocking back down against him, keeping a steady, sensual pace. Bill grabbed hold of her ass with one hand and used the other to rub her clit while she fucked him. He whispered sweet nothings to her as he touched her, sweet nothings and dirty talk in that low, lilting southern drawl of his that she loved so much, that drawl that was like music to her ears, making her gasp and giggle and blush. She moved slightly to lean over him further, splaying her hands across his chest for support. The angle at which he penetrated her changed to give him even more stimulation, and as she bucked against him harder and faster she could feel him writhe beneath her, could feel him rut back against her, matching his movements with her own. They were absolutely in sync with one another, each seeming to know what the other was about to do without any words exchanged, two minds, two hearts, and two bodies becoming one. It was an indescribable sort of bliss, so unlike anything they had ever experienced in bed before.

“Is mindreading another vampire ability that isn’t covered in the tome?” Hillary teased, grinning down at Bill, “Because you sure seem to know what I like without me telling you.”

“No mind reading here, just great minds thinking alike,” Bill replied, grinning right back up at her, “But that actually gives me an idea.” She raised an eyebrow at him, intrigued.

“Oh? What is it?”

“Can I try something new with you?” He asked her. “I think you might like it.”

“Sure,” She agreed, “What do you have in mind?”

“Close your eyes,” He instructed her, “I’ll show you.” She wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do, but she trusted him, so she did as he requested and shut her eyes, covering them with her hands to ensure that she wasn’t peeking. Suddenly, she felt the mattress disappear from underneath her knees. She brought her hands down, opened her eyes, and was surprised to find that she and Bill were hovering several feet above her bed.

“Oh!” She gasped, “You want me to ride you while you’re floating like this? Well, I wasn’t expecting you to use any of your powers during sex, but I’m not complaining. I kind of like that my ride’s turned into a flight; it definitely makes it more interesting.”

“Being able to fly can allow me to get into some unusual positions,” Bill told her, smirking suggestively, “And it can put an exciting twist on many of the traditional ones.” Hillary hadn’t considered that before, but now that Bill had mentioned it she couldn’t stop thinking about all the ways that particular power of his could spice things up in bed.

“Damn, I can’t imagine that Stefani wrote a guide on that!” She chuckled. “I guess we’ll just have to do some experimenting and figure things out for ourselves.” She resumed riding him, getting used to the feeling of making love to him mid-flight. It was exhilarating, but she also felt considerably less stable without the bed’s support, so she grasped Bill’s shoulders and he held her hips tightly, keeping her planted in place so she wouldn’t be in any danger of falling off of him. It was a bit harder for her to gain the leverage she needed to buck against him without the mattress to push off of, but other than that it wasn’t all that different from doing it on the bed. She felt one of Bill’s hands leave her hips to rub her clit again, and she threw her head back, her long blonde hair cascading behind her, a cry of pleasure leaving her lips as he touched her. She looked so sexy, and Bill wished that he could kiss her, but her being on top of him didn’t allow for their mouths to easily meet. Hillary would have to contort herself rather awkwardly to kiss him and risk losing her balance.

“I know you’re enjoying your flight, but could we try a little missionary in midair?” He asked her. “I wanna kiss you.” Hillary nodded, excited by the prospect of another new position to try with his powers, and Bill told her to put her arms around his shoulders and hold on. She did, and he placed one of his hands on her back and the other on her ass. He held Hillary snugly against his chest and adjusted the two of them so that they were still floating over the bed, but now he was above her and they were stomach to stomach with Bill holding her so she wouldn’t fall. He kissed her deeply, amorously, and she drew her legs around his waist to pull him ever closer against herself. It was the most deliciously erotic thing she’d ever experienced. She felt light as a feather in his strong embrace, felt like they were making love on a cloud. It was so sensual, so loving and passionate, she’d never felt this way with any other man she’d been with, knew she’d never feel this with anyone but him. Bill held her tight, pounding into her hard, delighting in the soft moans and whimpers she let out between their kisses, intermingled with his own groans and whines. She was in absolute bliss, completely overwhelmed by sensation, and now, he decided, was the right moment to go in for the second prize he’d been promised this evening, now was the time for him to have his first taste of her blood. He buried his face against her neck and bit down, sinking his teeth into her skin. Hillary didn’t scream or cry when he did it, she simply inhaled sharply and tightened her hold on him as he began to drink from her. It did hurt in the beginning, a piercing, stinging pain that could be likened to being pricked with a needle, but the pain quickly began to subside. The act felt strangely intimate, bringing the two of them closer than they had ever been before. Bill kept fucking her while he drank, and it was just so dizzying, so delightful, too delightful!

“Bill!” Hillary whimpered his name as an orgasm coursed through her, grasping onto him even harder, feeling her body quiver in his hold, wave after wave of pleasure hitting her at once. Bill came too, finishing off inside of her, lifting his head from her neck and growling her name as her blood dripped from his fangs. They came down from their climax, literally, with Bill slowly descending back towards the bed as he licked up the last few traces of blood from her neck. He laid her down gently atop the mattress, admiring her for a moment, then he pulled out of her and came to rest at her side. 

“The bite wasn’t too bad, was it?” He asked her, tracing his fingers along the spot where he’d stuck her with his fangs.

“It hurt a little, but it wasn’t super painful,” She replied, “And it was so nice being in your arms and having your mouth on me.”

“You know, I’m real glad you found that tome in the library,” He mused, giving her a soft smile, “It led to us getting a lot closer, and it led to us having some really great sex too. I can think of a few more positions that would be fun for us to try tonight if you’re up for it; it won’t take any time at all for me to get hard again.”

“Oh God, if you fuck me again tonight I don’t think I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow!” Hillary laughed. “Sorry Bill, the sex really is amazing, but I’m not blessed with your vampire stamina. I need some sleep.”

“That’s actually kind of a relief to hear,” Bill chuckled, “I might have heightened stamina, but just because I can keep going doesn’t mean I always want to or that I don’t get tired. Can we cuddle for a little while before I go home?”

“You don’t have to go home. Would you like to spend the night here?” She offered. “I’d really love to fall asleep in your arms.”

“Aw, I’d love that too. I’ll stay.”

“Let me go wash up,” She said, rising from the bed, “Then we can get under the covers.” She didn’t want to go to bed feeling sweaty and sticky. Bill watched her enter the bathroom again, marveling at her as she grabbed a fresh washcloth and ran it under the faucet. He loved just looking at her, even if she was doing something as mundane as this. She wrung the cloth out and began wiping down her body with it, cleaning herself of the sheen of sweat glistening on her skin and his seed dripping down one of her thighs. As much as he enjoyed watching her Bill longed to hold her close again, and he silently hoped that she would hurry up and come join him back in the bed. She placed the washcloth aside, but she didn’t appear to be finished quite yet.

Hillary set her glasses down on the bathroom counter and looked herself over in the mirror above the sink, naked and flushed and feeling pleasantly dazed from their tryst. She brushed her fingertips against her neck, trembling as they ghosted over the bite mark Bill’s fangs had left, a tangible reminder of their lovemaking. It was still as if his mouth was on her, bringing delightfully searing heat to her skin, still as if his arms were holding her tight-and then she realized that they were. Though she saw only herself reflected in the mirror, she felt strong arms around her waist, a hand roaming down to caress her bare thigh, and soft lips on the nape of her neck.

“Are you coming back to bed?” She heard Bill’s voice drawl against her ear.

“Oh!” She gasped, glancing back over her shoulder to meet his gaze. “Bill! You scared me. I forgot that you don’t have a reflection.”

“Sorry,” He apologized, “I just missed having you in my arms.” She smiled sweetly at him, a blush coming to her cheeks. He was utterly besotted with her, as she was with him.

“Come on,” She said, taking his hand, “Let’s go and cuddle.” They climbed into her bed, Hillary laying down first with Bill then sidling up to her and drawing his arms around her, pulling her close so they were resting chest to chest. He kissed her forehead, stroked that beautiful long blonde hair of hers, marveled at those bright blue eyes no longer obscured behind thick glasses. He was in awe of her, he felt so lucky to have her, so lucky that she had given him her body and her blood. He had been afraid to show this side of himself to her, afraid that it would scare her and drive her away, but she had met it with nothing but love, and it had only brought them closer. He brushed her hair away from her neck, pressing his lips to the bite mark, and she leaned down to rest her cheek atop his head, the two of them quietly enjoying each other’s embrace. They didn’t know that night in 1971 what the future had in store for them, that they would eventually marry, that they would have a child together, that they would experience love and joy and heartbreak and forgiveness and defeat and triumph and go on to be perhaps the most renowned political couple in America. All Bill Clinton and Hillary Rodham knew that night was that they were a vampire and a human in love, and that was good enough for them.

The End


End file.
